


Executive Floor

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky hates the press, Bucky is famous, CEO AU, CEO!Bucky, Drama, F/M, Office Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: James Barnes, founder and CEO of Winter Soldier, is a press-shy millionaire with an inability to turn away from people who need help. He meets Everly Walker on an elevator on a bad day, and can't resist.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky stepped into the elevator on the third floor of Stark Tower and pushed the button for the fifty-second. His ten-minute lunch in the cafeteria sat in his chest, and his head pounded from a lack of sleep.

The elevator was empty except for one woman. She was facing the corner, hunched over, whispering into her phone. The man on the other end of the line didn't take the same courtesy. Bucky could hear every word he said as the woman kept pulling the phone away from her ear.

"I can't leave work," she said.

"_I don't care. You come get your shit or it'll be out on the street."_

"I can't believe you're doing this. Ellen will fire me. Do you not understand that? I can come after work, but—"

"_Now or never, Everly. You wanted out. So, get out."_

She stared at her phone a moment, then leaned into the corner, head down, shoulders bobbing.

Bucky leaned his head back against the wall. Why did he always have to get involved?

"Miss?"

She jumped and spun around. Her eyes widened and she wiped at her face.

"Mr. Barnes, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize anyone else got on."

"Don't apologize. I overheard, and I want to make sure you're ok."

"Thank you, sir. I, uh…"

Her lip quivered.

"What company do you work for?"

"Winter Soldier, sir."

"You work for me?"

"Yes, sir. On the associate floor."

Bucky nodded and pushed the button for the fifty-fifth floor.

"You can drop the 'sir.' I never really cared for it."

She nodded.

"I hate to see my employees in distress. Let's go to my office and we can talk."

She shook her head. "I don't want to bother you."

"I'm an active voice for the mental health of veterans. I try to take care of my employees in the same way."

The door opened on floor fifty-two, but Bucky pushed the close door button to continue to his new destination.

"I have to get back to work," she said. "My manager will-"

"Will get a notice that you are in a meeting with the CEO at his request. Don't worry."

The elevator doors opened again, and Bucky held them for Everly to exit. He led her into a large office area with several chairs and floor to ceiling windows on one wall. A woman sat behind a reception desk.

"Wanda, call Steve and tell him I have to move our meeting to tomorrow. Tell him we'll have lunch. Hold any calls."

"Yes, Mr. Barnes."

He opened one of two large wooden doors that led into his large corner office. Natural light filled the room.

"Have a seat."

He motioned to the chairs in front of his desk as he unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat.

"The call you had sounds like you're being evicted."

"Not really. I broke up with my boyfriend and his name is on the lease. He's kicking me out, but we just broke up last week. He was out— I'm sorry. You don't want to know this."

"I do. Go on."

"Really?"

Bucky nodded, and Everly took a deep breath.

"He was out of town and accidentally texted me a photo of him and the girl he's been cheating on me with. I called him and we had it out, and I broke it off. I started looking for a place right away, but I haven't been able to find anything. He got home this morning, and that was the phone call you heard."

Bucky slumped back in his chair.

"So he's demanding that you leave work to get your stuff, and you don't even have a place to bring it?"

"Right."

Everly took another deep breath, struggling to hold back tears. Bucky picked up his phone and dialed.

"Quill, bring the van around, and — yes, the van. I need you to drive Miss Everly…" he stared at her with a raised brow.

"Walker."

"Miss Everly Walker home to collect her things. Help her get whatever she needs, then come back here to the resident's entrance. Thank you."

"Mr. Barnes, I appreciate this, but you don't have to."

"It's ok. I can help, so let me help."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"When you get back, come back to my office. Wanda will track me down."

—-

Downstairs, Everly spotted the van. A man stood next to it in a suit, and nodded when she approached.

"Miss Walker?"

"Yes."

"I'm Peter. Nice to meet you."

He opened the passenger door for her to climb in, and they were soon off. Peter glanced at her a few times, but didn't question.

"Does Mr. Barnes do this kind of stuff a lot?"

"What kind of stuff?"

"Helping damsels in distress."

Peter grinned. "Nah. He tries to avoid getting personally involved in things, but he's wired to help people. So, where are we headed?"

Everly gave him directions and they arrived twenty minutes later. She tried several times to call her ex, to tell him that she was on her way, but he wouldn't answer. When they drove up, he was putting boxes of her things on the lawn. Peter pulled onto the side of the street and Everly got out before he had the van in park.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Exactly what I said. Putting you out."

"I was trying to call you to tell you I was coming, you jackass. Don't touch anything else. Peter will help me."

"Some random dude in my place? Not a chance."

Everly rolled her eyes, and walked back to Peter.

"Would you mind loading these while I go inside to get more? He won't let you inside, so—"

"No problem. I'll load up what you bring out."

"Thank you."

Her ex followed her inside.

"Didn't take long for you to move on."

"Seriously, Robert? _You_ cheated on _me_."

"I don't hear you denying it."

"Because I don't answer to you. I'm getting my stuff and putting you behind me."

"Really, sweetheart? I don't think it'll be that easy."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward him. For one second, Everly let herself remember being held by him, but she pushed him away.

"Seeing that picture will make it easier."

"Fine. Get your shit and get out."

"Gladly."

"At least I know that the story about Ellen firing you was bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Not that I owe you an explanation, but James Barnes himself heard our conversation. He loaned me his van, and is getting it squared away with Ellen."

"Oh…." A smirk spread across his face. "He wants to get into your pants."

"He's not you, Robert. Unlike you, Barnes cares about people. He's a gentleman."

Robert scoffed. "Get out."

"As soon as I have all my stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Quill dropped Everly off at the main entrance, and she went straight back to Mr. Barnes's office. Wanda had her wait in the reception area while she got a hold of him, and he arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Miss Walker, come with me please."

She followed him down and through the lobby to a set of elevators she never used. He held a key card up to the small screen on the wall, and the UP button appeared.

Inside the elevator, there were only buttons for floors forty through forty-five. Bucky pushed the last.

"Stark has several apartments that he loans out, mostly to high-value employees, as a perk. Only a handful are occupied, and all of the ones on this floor are empty."

They stepped off of the elevator a moment later. Everly followed him down the long hall to a door with a screen beside it, just like the one for the elevator.

He pressed the key to the screen and the door unlocked. Bucky opened the door, then handed her the key card.

"Stark agreed to let you use it for as long as you need."

Everly stared at him, then the card.

"What?"

"It's yours. Quill is at the service entrance now, loading your things."

Everly hesitantly took the key card.

"Mr. Barnes, I don't… thank you. Thank you so much."

Tears filled her eyes as the burden of losing a roof over her head lifted from her shoulders.

"You're welcome. You have the rest of the day off to settle."

"Ellen isn't mad?"

"Even if she is she wouldn't dare express that to me. If she gives you any trouble, let me know."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Walker."

Bucky smiled at her as he turned and walked away.

Everly let herself into her new apartment, and her jaw fell open. The living area was spacious, lined with large windows. The kitchen was to the left, and a hall to the right led to her bedroom and bathroom. It was entirely furnished. Once again, she was fighting tears, only this time of gratitude.

Quill came in a moment later with a couple of other men carrying boxes.

"We'll bring everything up for you, Miss Walker. You can start unpacking."

"Thank you, Peter."

—

Bucky sat at his desk, holding his head in his hands. He popped another two aspirin, and guzzled a glass of water.

He flinched when Wanda announced his next meeting had arrived.

"Send him in."

An hour later, the headache had eased a little, but he was exhausted. He grabbed his briefcase, packed a few papers, and left his office.

"Wanda, reschedule my last appointment for the day. I have to get home."

"You do look tired, Mr. Barnes."

"Tired is an understatement. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once he reached the lobby, Bucky slowed his pace and stared toward the residential elevators. He wondered how she was settling in, but decided to leave her be.

Quill drove Bucky home to his high rise condo. He stepped off the elevator and into his private landing, but he paused with his hand on the doorknob, and rested his head against the door. He had to get some sleep.

His first stop was to the kitchen to grab a cold gel pack from the freezer. He shed his clothes as he walked to the master bathroom, then filled his pedestal tub with warm water to help him relax. With a towel under his head, he placed the cold pack across his forehead and closed his eyes.

He dozed off and on until the water went cold, then decided it was time to get out. His headache had eased, so he made himself a sandwich, and ate it slowly while he watched the news. He was eating far too many meals in a hurry lately.

As he flipped the channel he saw himself at a podium. Last week's speech at a local V.A. hospital. He hated giving speeches, but Stark convinced him it was necessary. If he wanted to do any good, people would want to see him. The public can't get behind a person they never see, and these days it was the person, not the cause, that sold the point. Twisted as it was, it was true. People loved their heroes.

Bucky cringed as he noticed each hesitation, each nervous gesture. Wanda had assured him it wasn't noticeable, but he saw it all.

He grabbed his briefcase and went over a couple of contracts. One was a lease with Stark for Miss Walker's apartment. Stark would normally consider the apartment part of the employee's pay, but since she worked for Winter Soldier, Tony wasn't footing the bill. Bucky decided to take care of it without telling her. She would only insist on paying, just as she had tried to refuse his help, and she might need the extra money to find a decent place.

Bucky signed the lease agreement, then put everything away. Quill told him how her ex acted. It wasn't surprising, considering what he heard of the phone call in the elevator.

The front desk called his cell. "Steve Rogers is on his way up, Mr. Barnes."

"Thank you."

Bucky put his briefcase away and unlocked his door just in time for Steve to walk through. He held up a six pack of beer, went straight to the kitchen, then came back with two bottles.

"So, what's your excuse for bailing on me this time?"

"I didn't bail," Bucky said as they sat on the couch. "I rescheduled."

"Not much difference."

"Big difference."

"So? What's the excuse?"

"I was helping an employee."

"Helping?"

"With something personal."

"Personal for you or for her?"

"What makes you think it's a woman?"

Steve smiled. "Wanda."

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Come on. She only tells me because she knows we're friends. I think she worries about you, sometimes, too. So, what's the story?"

"Let's just say she got kicked out of her place, through no fault of her own, and she needed to get her stuff out quick, and needed a place to stay for a while."

"There's more to it than that."

"There is, but she's an employee."

"Right. Privacy."

Bucky nodded.

"What about you? How are you doing?"

"Not sleeping lately," Bucky said.

"What triggered it this time?"

Bucky took a long pull from the bottle, but Steve waited for him to answer.

"I talked to a vet who spent six months as a P.O.W."

"Buck, man, you've got to stop doing this to yourself."

"These guys are why I do this. They need to know I'm not just some face on a tv screen. They need to know I'm listening. That someone is listening."

"And who's listening to you?"

Bucky shrugged. "You do an ok job."

"Yeah, sure, when you actually talk about it."

"You know I don't like to."

"I know. But do you think those vets you listen to _like_ to talk about it? No. They _need_ to talk about it, and so do you."

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

"Walker, get in my office. Now."

Everly cringed, but she got up quickly and went into Ellen's office.

"Yes, Ms. Craven?"

"Close the door."

Everly closed the door and stood in front of Ellen's desk. Ellen tossed a folder toward her.

"Executive sent this back. I guess you're not as close to the boss as you though."

Everly flipped through her presentation. There were no notes. Just a generic stamp that read "declined" at the top of the cover page.

"I never assumed to be close to him. He just helped me when I needed it. There was nothing else? No notes?"

"None. Maybe you'll remember your place now. They don't want your ideas."

At the end of the day, Everly went straight to her apartment. It wasn't quite home yet. After a full week, she still had only unpacked her clothes and essential items. The idea of having to pack again when she found her own place kept her from settling in.

She grabbed a roll of tape and opened the file with her presentation. She taped her charts and statistical graphs to the wall, next to the television. She would figure out where she went wrong, and resubmit it… if Ellen allowed it.

She lost track of time working on her corrections. It was almost eight o'clock when there was a knock at her door.

Knowing the building was secure, she opened the door without asking who it was.

"Mr. Barnes… hi."

"Hi." He buried his hands in his pockets. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"No, not at all. Do you want to come inside?"

"No, that's ok. I just wanted to see how you're doing. Is the apartment working out for you?"

"It's wonderful. I really appreciate everything."

Bucky nodded. "Ok, well, that was it, really. Did Craven give you any trouble?"

"No more than usual." She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know managers can seem harsh and sometimes downright awful, but it's a lot of responsibility. Craven is one of the best we have."

Everly wanted to laugh, but if he was sticking up for her, he might get angry. So, she just nodded.

"Well, goodnight, Miss Walker."

"Goodnight, Mr. Barnes."

The next day, Bucky headed to lunch. At Steve's insistence, he got out of Stark Tower to take a break for more than fifteen minutes. He planned to walk a couple of blocks to a deli he enjoyed, but when he exited the building he heard raised voices.

Everly was talking to a man. He sounded angry, and she was clearly distressed. Bucky knew he shouldn't get involved. It wasn't his business, but if this man was her ex, Quill had filled him in on enough to know the guy was no good.

"Excuse me," Bucky said as he walked up. "Is there a problem?"

Everly's eyes went wide, but she didn't speak.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Robert, don't," Everly cut in.

"The question is, who are you? I work here. So does she. Do you belong here yelling at my employees?"

"Employee?" Robert grinned as recognition set in. "Ohh… you're the new boyfriend."

"Robert, stop—"

"Yes, I am."

Everly's eyes went wide again, her mouth open. Bucky put his arm around her shoulders.

"I think I know who you are, sir, and I will tell you this one time. You're not welcome here. If I see you within fifty yards of this building, I will file a restraining order."

"For what?"

"For harassing an employee of my company."

"We were just talking."

"You were making a scene. Everyone was looking, and I heard you yelling as soon as I came outside. Leave now. Don't come back." Bucky looked down at Everly. "Ready for lunch?"

Everly nodded, a bit hesitant. "Yeah. Sure."

"Come on."

Bucky took her hand and they walked away from Robert. Once he was sure they were far enough away, he whispered.

"Sorry about that. It looked like he was giving you a hard time, and I thought confirming his boyfriend idea would make him back off."

"He was. Not sure if he'll back off, but he did for now at least."

Once they rounded a corner, Bucky let go of her hand.

"So, is this your lunch break?"

"Yes. I was trying to catch a cab when he walked up."

"How long do you have?"

She checked her watch. "Fifty minutes left in my hour."

"Great. I was headed to this deli right up here. Join me?"

"Sure, I guess."

Bucky grinned. "That's kind of an oxymoron."

"Yeah, I guess it is."

Bucky slowed and opened the door to the deli.

"After you."

She smiled at him as she stepped inside.

"You eat here a lot?"

"Not a lot, but it's one of my favorite places."

"Really?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"A little, yeah."

Bucky chuckled. "Why?"

"Well… honestly? It's not exactly a four-star restaurant."

"I like the simpler things."

"You work in Stark Tower."

"So do you."

"Touché. But it's not my company."

"Point taken. I didn't always have money, though. I'm not really into fancy dining. Now," he pointed to a menu board on the counter, "what do you want?"

They placed their orders and sat at a table next to the window.

"Can I ask you a question?" she said.

"You just did."

Everly chuckled. "Well, here's another. Why do you keep helping me?"

"Because you needed help."

"There were dozens of people walking by on the street. None of them stopped."

"Most people don't like to get involved. I, on the other hand, have a problem _not_ getting involved if I can."

"Is that why you started Winter Soldier?"

"Partly."

"I have to tell you, and I promise I'm not trying to suck up, but… I love working for this company. I love that I'm helping to get safer and more efficient gear to our troops. Even if I am just handling the paperwork."

"The paperwork is extremely important. I couldn't run this company without the people on the associate level."

"I appreciate hearing that."

"Your Reuben, Mr. Bucky," a young waitress said as she placed his plate in front of him.

"Thank you, Lizzie."

"And your Philly, ma'am."

"Thank you."

Bucky bit into his sandwich as the waitress walked away.

"So, you come here often enough to know the waitress's name when she's not wearing a name tag."

Bucky wiped his mouth and pointed at Everly.

"You're observant. She's the daughter of an army buddy. He's part of the reason I do what I do." She raised an eyebrow in question. "Not here," he said. "I'll tell you on the way back."

She nodded and bit into her sandwich.

"Oh, wow. This is delicious."

"Told you. Simple things."

As they walked back to Stark Tower, Everly let her curiosity get the best of her.

"So, you were going to tell me about your army buddy?"

"Right, well, there's not much to tell. I just didn't want to bring it up where Lizzie could overhear. Walter and I served together for a year during the worst of Afghanistan. He struggled a lot when we got back, and he couldn't get the help he needed with V.A. benefits. He ended up committing suicide."

Everly gasped. "No… I'm sorry."

Bucky nodded. "It was the final push I needed. Our soldiers need help, both in the field and when they come home."

"And it's why you can't ignore people who need help."

"Maybe."

They waited for the elevator, and when it finally arrived it was practically full.

"You take this one," he said. "I'll get the next one."

"Thanks. For everything."

Bucky nodded and Everly got in the elevator. She smiled at him as the doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky woke up, surprised that he actually slept through the night. Granted, he went to bed late, but a straight five hours without jolting awake for the first time in three weeks felt great.

He smiled as he told Wanda good morning.

"Mr. Barnes, there's something you should see."

"Wanda, I just walked through the door. Can it wait?"

"It could, but I don't think you'll want to sit on this."

"Fine. Come in."

"I already have it pulled up on my screen."

Bucky sighed and went around to Wanda's desk. The headline was huge.

_Elusive Millionaire James Barnes Lunches with Mystery Woman_

Pictures of them through the window at the deli, walking along the street, and a close up of them holding hands filled the page.

"Shit. Call Miss Walker."

"Yes, sir."

—-

Everly was barely through the door to her office floor when all conversation seemed to stop, and every head turned her way.

"Good morning to you, too."

Natasha, the one person who understood her frustration with Ellen more than anyone, jogged toward her.

"Have you been online?"

"No, not yet."

Natasha grabbed her hand and pulled her to her desk. The headline was hard to miss. She scrolled through the photos.

"Oh, no. Is Ellen in yet?"

"Not yet."

"Thank God."

"She'll see it eventually."

"I know. I'm just not ready to deal with her yet."

Her desk phone rang, so she got up and grabbed it.

"Everly Walker, Winter Soldier."

"It's Wanda. Mr. Barnes needs to see you."

"Right. Ok."

—

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose. How could he have been so careless? The paparazzi hounded him about his personal life. There were so many rumors he'd lost count. Stark told him he should give them a few things to control the narrative, but he hated the idea of sharing anything personal. Now Everly was involved, on top of everything else she was going through.

"Mr. Barnes, Miss Walker is here."

"Send her in."

Bucky stood as she entered, and he motioned to a chair in front of his desk.

"Have a seat."

"I take it you've seen the photos?"

"Yes."

They both sat, and neither of them said anything until they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry," they both spat out.

"Wait," Bucky said, "why are you sorry?"

"Because you've been helping me, and I get you landed in the news. Why are you sorry?"

Bucky shook his head. "You've been going through so much. Now that you've been seen with me, the press is going to hound you."

"Oh. I didn't really think about that. Well, how do _you_ deal with the press?"

"I avoid them as much as possible. I guess that's why I have them following me this way, but I'm usually very careful about my actions in public."

"So, what do we do?"

"I don't know. I hate the idea of giving a press conference about this, but they're going to keep following you."

"Even if we're not seen together anymore?"

"Especially if we're not seen together anymore. They'll think we're hiding something. I'm guessing everyone on your floor knows?"

"Yes."

Bucky leaned back in his chair and ran his hands over his face.

"Let me think about this. Do you have plans for lunch?"

"No."

"I'll order in. Wanda will send you a menu. We'll talk about it then. Is that ok?"

"That's fine. I'm going to have to follow your lead here. It's out of my territory."

"Until we figure out what to do, let's not talk about this with anyone. If anyone asks, tell them the pictures are out of context."

—

Ellen was yelling at Everly as soon as she walked back onto the floor.

"You're late! Get in here!"

Everly entered Ellen's office and shut the door.

"I wasn't late, Ms. Craven. Mr. Barnes asked to see me."

"I can't imagine why."

She spun her monitor around with the photo of her and Barnes holding hands enlarged.

"Sleeping your way up the ladder?"

"Now look here, I won't have my integrity questioned."

"Oh, I'll question what I want. Your behavior reflects on this company, and my department."

"There's another person in that photo, which is completely out of context, by the way."

"That other person can do whatever he wants. It's his company. You, on the other hand, work for me. Now, today you'll have lunch here with me, and we're going to have a talk."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Craven, but I can't."

"You will, or—"

"Mr. Barnes asked me to see him during my lunch hour to discuss the situation."

Ellen clenched her fist on top of the desk. "Fine. Then you can stay late today."

Everly nodded.

"Back to work."

—-

When Everly arrived at Mr. Barnes's office for lunch, Wanda waved her right in. He sat at his desk unpacking a brown bag.

"Right on time," he said. "Lunch just got here."

"Great. I'm starving."

She unfolded the paper around her sandwich and took a bite before her phone beeped. She pulled it from her pocket, and her stomach dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a text from Robert. He saw the article. He's threatening to go to the press with stories about me if I don't do what he wants."

"What does he want?"

"It doesn't say. He wants me to call him."

Bucky wiped his hands on a napkin.

"That makes me rethink what I was going to ask you. I don't want to drag you into having your name pulled through the mud."

"Anything he says would be lies."

"The press doesn't care."

"What were you going to ask?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I want to know."

Bucky sighed. "Wanda has been telling me for years that I need a personal assistant, but she won't accept the job herself."

"Why not?"

"Because it would be a twenty-four hour on call job."

"Oh."

"I also hate the idea of someone I don't trust being that involved in my life. So, I've never looked for anyone to fill the roll, but… I was considering asking you."

"Me?"

"Yes, but there's another reason. The press has linked us. If they don't know who you are now they will soon, especially after Robert's threat. I've never let the press into my private life, and they've created rumors and speculation to fill the gaps."

"Yes. I've read some of those."

"Depending on what magazine you read, I'm either in the closet, a womanizer, or into something really kinky that no woman can tolerate. What I was thinking… what I was going to ask is if you would agree to allow the press to think we're dating to get them off my back for a while."

"That's it?"

"I think that's a lot. Especially with Robert's threat. We need to get you out of the spotlight."

Everly nodded. "Ok. Let's look at the facts here. I'm already in the paper. Robert already made the threat. Whether I stay out of the spotlight or not, he's going to the press. Plus, you said before that not being seen together again could actually be worse, because it will look like we're hiding. Right?"

Bucky ran a hand over his jaw. "Right."

"So, the job. What does it entail?"

"It's not glamorous. You'd have to be available to attend all my meetings, take care of all my travel arrangements, keep my schedule organized and keep me on it… that's Wanda's biggest complaint."

"And… what about the, uh… the dating part?"

"Purely for show. You'd attend functions as my date. Maybe once a month or so we hang out in public? Hand holding is a possibility to help sell it. Nothing more."

"So, the assistant position. This is a legitimate job offer."

"Of course."

"Salary?"

Bucky smiled. "Considering you'd be on call at all times, how's one hundred thousand sound?"

"Are you serious?"

"Before taxes, of course. And trust me, you'll earn it."

"That's… a lot of money."

"Like I said. You'd earn it."

"I'm in."

"You don't want to think this over?"

"Don't have to. When can I start?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe you're leaving me," Natasha said.

"Nat, if I could take you with me, I would."

Everly packed the personal items from her desk and gave Natasha the things she had been working on that would need to be completed. Ellen walked by and glared at her.

"If anyone needs to leave it's that bitch," Natasha ground through her teeth.

"Yeah, well, Mr. Barnes seems to think she's one of the best managers here."

"He said that? Just shows how out of touch executive is with the drones."

"Maybe I can change that." Everly winked.

"Everyone here would hoist your on their shoulders in celebration."

Everly laughed.

"Seriously, Walker. I'll miss you down here."

"We can still see each other, you know. Now we have an excuse to hang out after work."

"You sure you won't be too busy?"

"We'll have to play it by ear."

Everly put her last personal item in the box and closed up the desk.

"I'd rather not see Ellen. Can you give her the desk key for me?"

"Sure. Don't forget about us down here."

"I won't."

—

Wanda smiled at Everly as she entered.

"I'm so glad you agreed to this. He hates asking for help, and the help he needs, I can't give. My fiancé would kill me if I were on call all night."

Everly smiled. "Mr. Barnes did tell me I'd earn my pay."

Wanda took her box of personal items.

"Go in. He's waiting for you."

"Thanks."

He stood when she entered. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"I have a few papers for you to sign, and I'll give you notes I took from my meetings last week to catch you up."

Everly nodded.

"Come with me."

He opened a door at the side of his office, and another office lay on the other side.

"The company that had this space before me had co-founders. They enlarged this second office so they could have equal space. I haven't had a use for it, so… it's yours."

"Wow."

"It connects to my office here, and you can get to it from the hall, of course."

Everly laughed, and Bucky's eyebrow quirked up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "This is all just unbelievable. Amazing, but… wow."

"Well, I haven't annoyed you yet. Hold off on the 'amazing' for a few days. You may end up spending more time here than you do in your apartment, so make it home. You can redecorate if you want."

"No, this is perfect."

"Really? The dark mahogany and leather?"

"Are you kidding? This is a classic office. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Most women would find this too masculine."

"I love it. It's soothing."

Bucky shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"I think so, too."

Bucky walked back into his own office, so Everly followed. He sat and pulled out a large envelope.

"This is the contract. It basically has a standard non-compete agreement that states if you leave Winter Soldier you can't work for another gear and equipment company for five years. You also can't share any information you may hear in a meeting with anyone who wasn't in the meeting, and I do mean anyone."

Everly nodded.

"You'll have an expense account, and a credit card. If I ask you to pick something up for me, or book tickets for travel, hotel rooms... whatever… use those."

She nodded again.

"I also want you to use those for anything you might need to buy for our 'dates.'"

"Like what?"

"For instance, there's a charity event this Friday. You'll need a nice evening gown, if you don't already have one. You can get your hair and nails done."

"On the company's dime?"

"Not the company's. Mine."

"Mr. Barnes, I don't—"

"Before you tell me you can't accept, that's another thing. If we're dating, you'll need to call me James."

"Ok."

"And I'll call you Everly."

His voice dropped a bit at the end of her name, and a smile played at the corner of his lips. Everly brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Ok, _James_. I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"The waitress at the deli called you Mr. Bucky…"

He smiled. "It's a nickname. I don't want the press to get a hold of that. It's something people I'm close to call me."

"Ok, then. I'll stick to James. One more question, and you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but… why _don't_ you have a girlfriend? I've never seen you with anyone."

Bucky leaned forward with his elbows on his desk, and laced his fingers together.

"The last several years, my career has come first. Bottom line is that I don't have time to date like a regular person. The couple of dates I have been on in the last few years, the conversation always seemed to drift to how successful I am, and how well my business does."

"Ouch."

"Right. And I honestly just don't like dating anymore.

"Meaning you did once? What changed?"

"Afghanistan, I guess. I'm not exactly the same person I was before. In fact, the only person I still know from before my army days is Steve Rogers."

"I've met him. He runs support groups for veterans."

Bucky nodded.

"So, you struggled after the war, too."

"I did."

"That's part of why you started the company."

"It is."

"Has it helped you like you've been able to help others?"

Bucky glanced down as his desk. "That's debatable."

After a moment, he sat back in his chair and slid the envelope to Everly.

"Read it carefully, and bring it in signed tomorrow. Copies of the meeting notes are in there as well. You can keep those."

Everly placed it in her lap. "Anything else, _James_?"

Her grin made him smile.

"We have a meeting at ten. Lunch at one. Wanda will give you a copy of my schedule as it is. You can keep track of it however is easiest for you. Remember, you're keeping me on track."

"Got it."

"Don't forget about Friday. It's being hosted at the Met, very fancy, so dress accordingly. I'll give you more details Thursday regarding when I'll pick you up. I'll let you get settled. Come back at nine-thirty so we can go over things for the meeting at ten."


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky's schedule was packed tight. They prepped for half an hour before the ten o'clock meeting, which lasted until twelve fifty.

During their prep, Bucky explained that he liked to watch the people he was meeting with. Facial expressions, gestures, posture - those things sometimes said more than words. Part of Everly's job would be to do the same. Take notes on what was being said, and how people were behaving, even him.

"You can help me spot my tells," he said.

After the meeting, Evelyn was at her desk for all of five minutes when Bucky knocked on her open door.

"Ready for lunch?"

"Yep. The deli?"

"Not today. Since we're 'dating' now, I thought it should look like it. I moved my afternoon appointment back a bit to give us some extra time to go somewhere a little fancier."

"This will be interesting." A smile played on her lips. "A date with James Barnes."

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, a grin spread across his face.

"It's mostly so we can start to get to know each other better. Especially before Friday. There will no doubt be questions."

Quill had the car waiting for them at the entrance. Bucky held the door for Everly then climbed in after her. He gave Quill the name of the restaurant, then raised the partition.

"Does Steve know about our arrangement?"

"No. I haven't told him. Wanda, either, for that matter. They both know I've hired you as my assistant, but not about the dating. I figured the fewer people who know, the better."

"So, they'll think we're actually dating, too?"

Bucky sighed. "Yeah. I gave it some thought. I don't like keeping it from Steve, but… I don't want to put him into a position that he would have to lie for us."

"That's understandable. If our closest friends believe, maybe the press will, too."

Bucky nodded. "Any more contact from Robert?"

"Yeah," Everly rolled her eyes. "His exclusive interview with TNZ comes out tomorrow. I told him I'm not meeting with him, and he's not getting anything from me or you. I'm done with him. Let him say what he wants."

"I have a feeling his story will paint him as a victim."

"Oh, I'm sure it will."

"I'll keep an eye on it. We may have to do some damage control after it comes out. I can't let Winter Soldier take a hit because of it."

"Oh my gosh, you're right. I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that."

"It's ok. We'll take it one step at a time."

The car pulled to a stop. Bucky exited the car, and Evelyn reached for her door handle, but Bucky poked his head back inside.

"Over here."

He stood straight again and extended his hand to her, and she realized her mistake. He would want to help her from the car. Especially on Friday, at the charity event. She slid across the back seat, turned so that she could get out without her skirt riding up, and took his hand.

Once he closed the door, he slipped his hand to the small of her back. A doorman let them into the restaurant. It was dimly lit. Very intimate. The maître d' escorted them to a secluded corner table, and Bucky pulled out her chair.

"Thank you."

He smiled at her as he sat, and a waiter poured their water. Everly listened to the specials, then took her menu with a nod of thanks, but she found the bulk of her focus was on Bucky. He seemed like such a genuine and kind person. She still couldn't believe he was single.

"Have you ever eaten here before?"

"No," she said. "I'm guessing you have."

He nodded. "Business lunches."

"So, what's good here?"

"I personally love the steak."

Everly glanced over the menu for a few minutes, then put it down.

"Steak it is."

"A woman after my own heart."

After the waiter took their order, Bucky moved his chair a bit closer to Everly, so that they weren't sitting directly across from one another.

"Tell me a little about yourself," he said. "What should I know about you?"

"Ugh. This is the part of this I'll stumble over. My life is nothing spectacular. I never know how to answer that question."

Bucky smiled. "It's actually refreshing to meet someone who doesn't want to talk about themselves, but I have to get to know you. What would you ask me about myself?"

"I guess I'd start with… where did you grow up?"

"Brooklyn. Steve and I both did. We've been best friends since we were kids."

"That's amazing. I didn't stay close to my childhood best friend. We kind of grew apart in high school."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Dallas."

"Siblings?"

"A brother. He's younger than me by four years. Still lives in Texas. You?"

"No siblings. Parents are still in Brooklyn."

"And I'll bet you're a devoted son."

He blushed. "I do what I can to take care of them. When they accept it."

"It must be nice having them so close."

"I don't see them as often as I'd like."

"Why not?"

"Too busy. What about your parents?"

"My dad passed a couple of years ago."

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "My mom is still in Dallas. I think that's why my brother hasn't left. I was already in New York. He doesn't want to leave mom alone."

"Sounds like a good guy."

"He's the best, when he's not being my annoying little brother."

Bucky laughed. "Closest thing I had to that is Steve."

The waiter placed their meals in front of them, and they dug in. Everly closed her eyes as she chewed.

"I'm really going to start trusting your judgement with food. This is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it. We can always come back here on a dinner date."

"That would be great."

They ate in a companionable silence, occasionally chatting about the food or work, or asking a random question about each other.

After Bucky settled the check, he gave her his hand to help her from the chair.

"Such a gentleman," she said with a grin.

Bucky blushed and lowered his eyes.

"My mom would be pleased to hear that."

They stepped out of the restaurant, and were suddenly surrounded by flashing cameras and people yelling questions.

"What's your name?"

"How did you meet?"

The voices overlapped.

Everly shielded her eyes from the flashing lights as Bucky pulled her tight to his side and pushed through the crowd. Quill was already at the back passenger door, ready to let them into the car.

There was some comfort behind the darkly tinted windows. Bucky squeezed Everly's hand.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Bunch of damned vultures."

Quill slid into the driver's seat.

"Where to, boss?"

"Stark Tower."

He raised the partition.

"I didn't expect this level of interest from the press. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'll understand if you want to back out. The PA job would still be yours, but—"

"Stop. I want to help you. Honestly, more now than I did before."

"Why?"

"I've always hated people who hound celebrities this way. Sure, right now they're interested, because you never share personal details, and they've never had photos of you with anyone. If we stay consistent, they'll get bored. It will taper off. We just have to push through the novelty of the situation."

Bucky shook his head. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to."


	7. Chapter 7

_James Barnes Stole My Girlfriend._

Everly and Bucky sat in his office staring at the headline.

"I knew that bastard would make himself look like the victim. I'll get in touch with TNZ between meetings."

"Why would you do that?"

"So I can tell them what really happened."

"No. If anyone says anything it should be me. And that's if we say anything at all."

"I have text messages. Photos. I can shut this down quick. I think I should."

"I should do it."

"He's accusing you of stealing me away. If you respond it might look defensive."

"Did you miss the part where he called you a gold digger?"

"No, I didn't. But it's more important to save your reputation than mine."

"No, it's not."

"For the sake of the company? It absolutely is."

"I don't like it."

Bucky leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. Everly took hold of the hand still on the desk and gave it a squeeze.

"Do you trust me?"

Bucky's eyes drilled into hers.

"I wouldn't have asked you to do any of this if I didn't."

"Then keep trusting me. Let me do this."

Bucky rubbed a hand over his face. "Fine. I want to be in the room with you."

"No," she said as she leaned back, "you'll be prepping for your next meeting."

Bucky flinched. "Look, who works for who here?"

"I work for you, and you pay me to keep you on schedule."

Bucky grinned, but shook his head.

"I still don't like it."

"I know. Anything else?"

He chuckled. "You're something else. No, see you in fifteen."

—

The phone interview with TNZ didn't take long. She was given an email to send screenshots of her texts, and the photo of Robert and his girlfriend. She insisted that the photo not be published. She didn't want to drag another woman into this. They agreed.

She told them about Robert's cheating, kicking her out of their shared home, and how Bucky overheard their conversation and offered help. Only after she was in her own apartment and completely broken up with Robert did Bucky ask her out.

That last part was a lie, of course, since they weren't really dating, but it was part of the ruse.

"James jumped the gun a bit telling Robert he was my boyfriend, since we hadn't actually gone on our first date yet," she said, "but he thought it would make him stop harassing me."

"Didn't quite work out, did it?"

"Not like he'd hoped."

"Ok, so, you're the girlfriend now. You've got an inside look into his private life. What's he really like?"

"He's every bit as sweet, kind, and caring as you see him in his public life."

"Come on, give us the scoop. Tell us something about him we never would have guessed."

"I appreciate the time you've given me today, but James is a very private person, and it's not my place to discuss his personal life. I just wanted to set the record straight. He didn't steal me from anyone, least of all Robert."

"Understood. Thanks for calling."

"Thank you."

Everly disconnected the call and knocked on the door that connected her office to Bucky's.

"Come in."

He was already standing and walking around his desk when she entered.

"How did it go?"

"I think it went well."

"Did they press you to talk about me?"

"Of course. I politely declined."

"That could affect how the story is edited."

Everly shrugged. "I guess we'll see. They're running it tomorrow. The man I spoke with said he was the one who spoke with Robert, and he didn't believe a word of what he said, but he had to run the story, or someone else would have. He was very willing to hear my side."

"If it's favorable, at least it will be out before the charity event tomorrow night."

"Speaking of! I need to find a gown."

"Cutting it close, aren't you?"

"Well, my boss keeps me really busy."

Bucky grinned. "That's terrible. Maybe your boyfriend should take you shopping tonight."

"Really?"

"Really. I know what women wear to these things. I can help point you in the right direction."

"That would be wonderful."

—

Bucky escorted Everly to her apartment at the end of the day.

"Come in. I'll just be a few minutes."

Bucky scanned the room.

"Still haven't unpacked?"

"Just the essentials. I figured if I move soon I'll have most of the work done."

"You found a place?"

"No. I haven't really had time to look."

"You're welcome to stay here, you know. I'm sure it makes things a lot easier as far as getting to work."

"Oh, that's the best part. No traffic. No public transportation. I'll be right out. I just want to change into something more comfortable."

Everly disappeared into her bedroom, and Bucky strolled around the living area. The wall of papers drew his attention, and he read a few pages, staring at the charts of stats.

He pointed to it when Everly came back.

"What are you doing with this up here?"

Everly blushed. "That's a proposal I submitted. I got it back declined, and I've been studying it to see what I could have done better."

"You submitted this?"

Everly nodded. "Through Ellen, but yeah."

He stared at the pages. "You don't have the notes on the decline?"

"It didn't have any."

Bucky stared at the wall so long she started to worry.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… no. You ready?"

"Sure."

Bucky took Everly to an upscale dress shop. Not a rack of dresses in sight. A woman, Rhonda, approached as they entered. Bucky explained the event they were attending, and what he would be wearing. She eyed Everly from head to toe, and asked a few questions about her preferences.

"I have a few ideas," she said. "Have a seat and I'll be right back."

Bucky and Everly sat on a plush sofa and waited.

"This place looks really expensive."

"Don't look at the price tags. You need to fit in at the event, and the women there will be wearing expensive gowns."

"I could find a dress just as nice at a retail store in my price range," she whispered.

"But the women at the event would know that. Some of them are so snooty their noses are permanently turned up. They'd pass snide little comments. We're going to find you something that will knock their socks off."

He smiled at her, and she had to look away.

Rhonda returned with a rolling dress rack filled with ten dresses.

"You can nix the red ones," Bucky said. He turned to Everly. "You should wear something a little more subtle."

"Are you inside my head?"

"No," Bucky said with a smile, "I just pay attention."

"Ok," Rhonda said as she shifted the red dresses out of the way. "How about these?"

Everly walked over and sorted through. She touched the fabric of each dress, taking in length and color. She selected three, and was escorted to a fitting room. With each one, she came out to model the dress for Bucky. He shook his head every time.

"Rhonda… I know you have more for me than these. Price isn't an issue. Impress me."

"Yes, sir. Miss Walker, would you come with me, please?"

"Sure."

She waited in the fitting room until Rhonda came in with a slate, sequin and ostrich feather gown. Her initial reaction was that it was too much, but the more she looked at it, the more she liked it.

Everly walked out to Bucky and when he saw her, he froze.

"Well?"

"I, uh-"

"Turn please," Rhonda said.

The back of the dress had a slit that showed off Everly's legs.

"You look stunning," Bucky breathed out.

"Really?"

"Yes. We'll take it."

Everly approached Bucky when Rhonda left to close the sale, after confirming the price.

"James, are you kidding? That much for a dress?"

"Look, I know. But this first impression is important. You have to trust me."

"I won't want to move in this thing. What if something happens to it?"

Bucky grinned and hesitantly put his hands on her arms.

"Wear it for me. You'll make me look good."

Bucky smiled so brightly that she laughed.

"Well, who could say no to that?"


	8. Chapter 8

****

"Mom, I know."

Everly's mom called as soon as she read the new article.

"_How could you tell the world what happened?"_

"Because Robert was painting me and James in a horrible light. None of what he said was true."

"_But to air your private business…"_

"I know. I just had to make sure Robert didn't ruin James's reputation. He does a lot of good work for veterans."

"_So, you're dating him now?"_

And there it was, the question she was dreading, because she hated lying to her mother.

"Yes. He's a nice guy, mom. We're going to a charity ball tonight. So, you may see me in the news again."

"_This man must be something special if you're willing to have all this attention on you."_

She was right. Everly hated being in the spotlight. She much preferred to blend in, which is what made Bucky's observation about wearing a more subtle dress such a welcome surprise.

"He is, mom. He's a very special person."

"_Just be careful. Relationships in the press don't usually do well."_

"We're trying not to focus too much on that. Mom, I have to get to work. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

—

Bucky flipped through the file on the proposal. It was the one he remembered. Great idea, but he wasn't quite sure about the execution. The proposal had it laid out on a small scale, but if it were to truly be like the military, it would have to be larger. A full hierarchy.

He reviewed the notes he'd written. Denials were never returned without notes, and he'd written these himself.

He picked up his phone.

"Wanda, schedule an appointment with Ellen Craven for five o'clock. Don't tell Everly."

"O…k…"

"Trust me."

By five, Everly was in her apartment getting ready. Bucky hired someone to come and do her hair and makeup.

Ellen walked through Bucky's door smiling.

"Mr. Barnes, good evening."

"Good evening. Please, have a seat. I was going over the latest proposal you submitted, and I would like you to talk me through it."

"Talk you through it?"

"Yes. The idea isn't bad, and I'm wondering if maybe you just didn't convey it on paper as well as you could in person."

"Oh, I don't know. It was just a hierarchy idea."

"Yes, and I like that. Please elaborate."

"Well, I just thought that veterans stuck in a certain mindset might respond better to people in authority instead of a shrink."

"Go on."

"It's, uh… I'm sorry, Mr. Barnes. I wasn't prepared for this. It's really all in my proposal."

"You mean it's in Miss Walker's proposal."

Ellen's lips quirked into a grin.

"Is that what she told you?"

"No, but if I were to go look at both your computer and Miss Walker's old computer, where would the original files be?"

Ellen's smirk turned into a scowl.

"That's what I thought," Bucky said. "Ms. Craven, I do not employ liars and cheaters."

"How dare you?"

"You passed off someone else's work as your own, and considering the large number of proposals that you've submitted over the years, I'm willing to bet it wasn't the first time. You're fired, Ellen." He slid a termination notice across the desk. "Security is waiting outside. He'll escort you to your desk to collect your personal items and out of the building. You can turn in all keys and badges to him. Keep in mind, you signed both a non-compete and a non-disclosure agreement."

"You can't do this. Who's going to run that crap department?"

Bucky pressed a button on his desk phone and the guard opened the door.

"I know just who to ask. Goodbye, Ms. Craven."

Bucky waited for Ellen to be far enough away that he wouldn't have to see her again. He said goodnight to Wanda and went home to get ready. He sent Everly a quick text from the car.

_On schedule. Be there at 6:30. If you're ok with coming back to my place tonight, pack a change of clothes. There's some business we need to discuss._

Her reply came just as Quill pulled up to his building.

_I guess I have to see my boyfriend's place eventually. Late night?_

_Possibly._

His thumbs hovered over the keypad. Late night. It would already be late because of the party, and he really wanted to go over her proposal and tell her about Ellen. They didn't have to go into the office Saturday.

He tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth.

_Hopefully this doesn't sound completely inappropriate, but it could end up being a really late night. I have a guest room you can use if you want to bring an overnight bag._

He hesitated before sending it, then held his breath as the bubble popped up to show that she was typing.

_Sure, I can do that. See you soon._

Bucky exhaled and leaned his head back, already regretting the entire situation.

"You're an idiot, Barnes," he grumbled.

Bucky knocked on Everly's door at six thirty-two. She called for him to come in, and his breath caught when he opened the door. She was standing by the window, putting a few things in the clutch purse they'd found to go with her dress, and the setting sun surrounded her like a halo, highlighted her figure and glimmering off of her hair, swept up with a few loose tendrils at her temples.

"Wow."

Everly blushed. "What?"

"You, just… I'm going to be the envy of every man at that party."

"Oh, please," she said with a laugh.

"I'm not laughing." Bucky cleared his throat. "Ready?"

—-

The car pulled to a stop in front of the museum. An attendant opened the door and Bucky stepped out. Cameras flashed as he buttoned his suit jacket, then extended his hand to Everly to help her out of the car. The camera flashes doubled once she was out.

Bucky placed his hand at the small of her back and leaned next to her ear.

"Just smile at a few cameras, and keep walking. I never stop for photo ops."

"I'm so nervous."

"Deep breath. You'll do great."

Bucky slipped his hand into hers and laced their fingers.

"Come on."

They walked the red carpet hand-in-hand. A doorman nodded at them as he let them inside. There were already dozens of people there, and Everly scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

"There's Stark," Bucky pointed out, "and Thor Odinson."

"What do you normally do first at an event like this?"

"We mingle."

He squeezed her hand and tugged her toward Stark. Tony stopped mid-sentence to welcome him.

"Barnes, glad you made it."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"I wasn't sure with all the press lately. So, this is Everly." Tony took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. I've been wanting to thank you for letting me use an apartment in the tower."

Tony waved a hand. "Don't mention it. As long as Barnes, here, pays on time, you can stay as long as you need."

Everly fought to keep the surprise from her face, but when she glanced at Bucky she knew he'd been caught. She would definitely bring this up later.

"I appreciate it," she said to Tony.

"Then how about a dance to show your gratitude?"

"I—"

Tony already had her in his arms, spinning her toward the dance floor in the middle of the room.

"I hope Barnes doesn't expect to keep you to himself tonight. Not when you look the way you do."

No one else was on the dance floor, so every eye was on the two of them.

"I appreciate the compliment, but I do plan to spend this evening with James as much as possible."

"He'll have to steal you back from me."

Everly stopped dancing. "Excuse me?"

"Poor choice of words? That _is_ what your ex claims."

"Lies, which I explained to the press."

"I read it. I was just thinking, if it _were_ true, and if one of the reasons Barnes was able to steal you away was his money, I have a ton more than he does."

Everly felt her entire body flush with red hot anger.

"Mr. Stark, if we weren't at this charity event you would have my hand print across your face right now. How dare you accuse—"

"Whoa, hang on. I just wanted to see your reaction."

"What?"

He got her moving to the music again.

"In just a few weeks, you're dating the boss and attending an exclusive event. There's been a scathing article against you, and you gave your own interview."

"I gave that interview because my ex accused James of stealing me from him. That couldn't be further from the truth, and I didn't want it to ruin James's reputation."

"Barnes isn't really a friend, but he's a good guy. I never minded the occasional gold digger, because I like women and I like spending money. Barnes is different. Almost my polar opposite. I've been watching him watching you. If you were in this for the money, it would kill him."

"Good thing I'm not in it for the money."

"Good thing I believe you."


	9. Chapter 9

Tony escorted Everly off the floor as a few couples joined.

"She insisted I bring her back," he told Bucky. "This one's loyal."

Everly slipped her hand back into Bucky's and he gave it a squeeze.

"Certainly seems that way," he said. "Want to dance?"

"Yes."

Back on the dance floor, Bucky pulled Everly close and placed his lips next to her ear.

"That conversation looked intense."

"I think he was testing me. He basically accused me of being with you for your money."

"He what?" He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"He said he wanted to see my reaction."

Bucky shook his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Good news is he said he believes that I'm not just in it for the money."

They danced in silence for a moment. Bucky let his eyes drift shut as they swayed back and forth. The hand at Everly's back instinctively pulled her closer, and Bucky knew he was in trouble. He loved how she felt pressed against him. The moment he saw her in the dress at the shop his heart leapt up into his throat, but having her in his arms was almost too much. He'd forgotten what it felt like to be interested in someone. Not just a physical attraction, but to actually enjoy a woman's company.

"What kind of work stuff do we have for later?"

"That'll be later. Right now we're at a party."

"Ok, so what's next on the party agenda?"

"We're doing it now."

"Just dancing?"

"What did you expect at a party?" He grinned down at her.

"I don't know. I guess I thought charity events were a bit more than mingling and dancing."

"Someone will give a speech later and ask us to write checks. Until then, it's just a party."

"What did you do at these things when you were flying solo?"

"Dodge single women, and talk about The Winter Soldier Foundation."

"Sounds fun," she said with a smirk.

The song changed to something uptempo, and Bucky took her hand.

"Let's get some champagne."

Bucky placed her hand on his arm and covered it with his own hand until they both had champagne.

"What about you? Are you having a good time?"

"Not counting the moment I almost slapped Tony Stark in the face?"

Bucky laughed. "Right. Not counting that."

"Honestly? It's not a bad time, but I'd rather be at home reading or going over my proposal."

Bucky sighed. "It's an obligation."

"I get it. That's why I'm here. And I don't mind my current company."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Everly wrapped an arm around his waist, and he froze. She pushed herself up on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"I saw a few people staring. I thought looking a little more intimate might help us out."

He pressed his hand to her hip, and his cheek against hers.

"Good idea."

She lowered her heels back to the floor, but left her arm around him. Bucky took a deep breath.

"Hey, kids." Tony pulled Bucky out of his thoughts. "Odinson wanted to meet… what did you call her?"

"Stark—"

"The most exquisite beauty you'd seen in centuries?"

"I apologize, Miss…"

"Walker. Everly Walker."

He took her hand briefly.

"When I made that comment I didn't realize you were here with someone."

"No need to apologize. It was a lovely compliment."

"So, how did Barnes get so lucky as to have you escorting him?"

"By being his usual, amazing self."

"No doubt."

"What do you do, Mr. Odinson?"

"I own a hardware company that produces tools mostly for industrial and military use."

"The man loves his big hammers," Tony said.

"We use a lot of his products at Winter Soldier for producion, at the warehouse and garage," Bucky said.

"One of my biggest clients."

—-

The night went on with some casual mingling, and a few dances. Everly did her best not to think about Bucky's arms around her. His reaction to her when she tried on the dress, and again when he picked her up, had her imagination running wild. James Barnes was an attractive man, and a good man on top of that. What woman in her right mind wouldn't want to be in her position? And yet, even she wasn't really in her position. It was all for show.

The speeches were made, the checks were written, and the crowd began to thin. Bucky glanced at his watch.

"Twelve o'clock, and we still have work stuff."

"Does that mean we're heading out?"

"Yes, it does."

Bucky found Stark and Odinson for a quick goodbye, and they went to the car, where Quill was waiting.

"Where to, boss?"

Bucky looked to Everly. "Are you still ok with going to my place?"

She nodded.

"My place, Peter."

"Got it."

Bucky raised the partition and slouched back against the seat.

"You did great tonight."

"Really?"

"Really. Having you there made tonight so much more enjoyable."

Bucky took off his jacket and loosened his tie.

"I hate suits."

"You may be in the wrong line of work," Everly said with a laugh.

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. Sure beats full tac gear."

She stared as he undid his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, revealing nicely toned forearms.

"So, how do you think we did?"

"I think we did great," he said. "People seemed to really believe we're dating."

"They did. Stark said something interesting tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"You're paying for my apartment?"

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that. I thought Stark was letting me borrow, not actually renting it out. You said he offered those apartments to his employees as a perk."

"_His_ employees. You're _my_ employee."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would insist on paying, and I wanted to let you save money for if you found another place."

"That's… actually very sweet of you. But you're right. I would have insisted on paying for it myself. In fact, how much—"

"More than you can afford."

She shook her head. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you needed a place fast, and I knew it was available."

The car pulled to a stop in front of Bucky's building. Everly scooted close to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Thank you."

She didn't wait for him to get out. She opened her door and made her way around the car. When he got out, he stared at her for a moment before he grabbed her bag from the trunk.

"Come on."

He took her hand and led her inside.


	10. Chapter 10

Everly stood in the middle of Bucky's living room, mouth agape at the views through the walls of windows.

"This is gorgeous."

"It's the one thing I splurged on when I started making serious money. Come on. I'll show you where you can sleep."

They went back down the hall that led to the entryway and went to the left.

"There are two rooms over here. You can have your pick."

"You have a three bedroom condo just for you?"

"Four, actually. There's one on the other side that Steve uses when we have late nights, or he's too wasted to get home." Bucky laughed. "Go ahead, take a look."

Everly poked her head into each room to take a quick look.

"They're roughly the same size," Bucky said. "Both have a private bathroom."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess I can't go wrong with either one, huh?"

"Guess not."

Everly took her bag from Bucky and set it on the bed in the room to her right.

"Thanks for letting me crash here. I'm already tired, and I can't imagine trying to get home later."

"No problem. Why don't we get cleaned up and comfortable, then we'll talk?"

—

Bucky pressed his head against the wall of the shower, and let the water cascade over his head.

Everly had him completely off balance. He hadn't expected her to be so physical, and the kiss… he found himself wishing it hadn't been on the cheek.

"Get a grip, Barnes."

Bucky was on the sofa with his briefcase and laptop when Everly emerged in a T-shirt and sweatpants. He smiled and glanced down at his own clothes.

"Looks like we have the same taste in leisure wear."

"Nothing beats sweats and a comfy tee."

He moved his briefcase to the floor and handed Everly a file.

"What's this?" she asked as she sat.

"Your proposal."

She opened the file and read over the top page.

"Notes?"

"Yep." He closed his laptop and turned toward her a little. His arm stretched out behind her on the back of the sofa. "I asked you about the stuff on your wall, because I'd seen it before. Your proposal was passed up to me, because the review panel liked it."

"So… _you_ declined it."

"I did, but not because it wasn't good. I thought it needed more brainstorming. That was all in my notes."

"But I didn't get any notes."

Bucky sighed. "I know. What I didn't know before I saw this on your wall was that it was your proposal, because Ellen passed it off as her own."

"She— she did what?"

"Seeing this in your apartment raised a red flag. I talked to Ellen this evening, after you left for the day. I caught her in the lie. She's fired."

"I always knew Ellen was low, but to do this?"

"She'd given you trouble in other ways?"

"She was overly demanding, completely inflexible. She yelled at everyone…"

"No one ever reported her."

"Because she was sweet as pie to her superiors. They didn't see it."

"I certainly didn't. I'm sorry. I want to rectify this. So, the first order of business tonight is for you to recommend a new manager to replace Ellen."

"You want _me_ to recommend someone?"

"I want to promote someone from within. Someone who's good at their job and would be a good leader."

"Romanoff."

"That quick, huh?"

"You want a leader who knows her job inside and out? That's Natasha."

"I trust gut reactions. I'll meet with her on Monday. Don't give her any kind of heads up. I want her honest reaction to being offered the job."

"Understood."

"Great. Second order of business." He set his laptop aside and crossed his arms. "Present your proposal."

"Now?"

"Right now. We're going to talk this out."

Everly flipped through the pages. "Ok…"

For the next half hour she presented her idea. Group therapy for veterans, based on their struggles. Within each group there would be a military-like command flow in regards to sponsorship and assistance. As patients grow and improve through therapy, they get "promoted" to the next rank, which involves coming alongside a new "recruit" who is new to therapy. The higher the soldier's rank, the more soldiers they have under their "command."

"It offers the veteran a sense of familiarity... a comfort zone," she said. "It can also give them a sense of usefulness."

Bucky flipped through some charts. "Some of that wasn't in your original proposal."

"No, I've been working on it since I got it back."

"This is great. I love the concept and the intended results. I want you to present this to Steve."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. If anyone would want to implement this, he would. In fact..."

Bucky glanced at his watch, then pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Steve.

"_You up?"_

"_Barely. You need company?"_

"_No, but there's something I think you'll want to see ASAP."_

"_Be there in 15."_

When Steve arrived, Bucky gave him and Everly a proper introduction.

Steve grinned. "You must be the best PA in the world, in the boss's house at one in the morning doing work?"

Everly glanced to Bucky.

"Well," he said, "we are working, but she's more than my PA."

"Seriously?"

Bucky took Everly's hand. "Seriously."

"That's great, man! Finally!"

"Thanks. You don't have to act that surprised."

"Buck, it's been a long time since you've even dated, let alone—"

"All right, let's not finish that sentence."

"I was going to say 'had a girlfriend.' So, that article from that guy claiming to be your ex?"

"He is my ex, but everything else was lies."

"Steve, you didn't read her interview after that?"

"No, I haven't had a chance to."

"Read it. It'll clear everything up. For now, we have business."

"Ok. What's up?"

"Have a seat. Everly has an idea I think you'll love."

Everly stood and presented her idea to Steve. Bucky sat next to him on the sofa, smiling. Everly was as passionate about helping veterans as he was.

Steve ran a hand over the back of his neck. "This is a great idea."

Bucky put some space between him and Steve and patted the spot.

"Come on, Ev. We'll work out some details."

Everly smiled, and Bucky handed her his laptop as she sat. The three of them spent twenty minutes creating a flow chart of "ranks" for a therapy group. Eventually, Bucky took the laptop and typed out a few ideas for the promotional structure.

Steve yawned and stood. "I'm exhausted. I'm calling it a night."

Bucky waved without looking up from his computer.

"You mind if I crash here?"

"Go ahead."

After a while, Everly's head rested on Bucky's shoulder. She was asleep. Bucky sighed and closed his laptop.

He felt guilty for keeping her up so late, but she seemed just as excited as he was.

"Everly," he whispered.

No response. He wasn't sure how sound of a sleeper she was, so he didn't want to risk trying to carry her to bed. It might be a little awkward if she woke up on the way. So, Bucky lay back as much as he could and got comfortable, thinking about the veterans this new structure could help if implemented properly, until he fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Everly felt a shake, and woke just enough to realize she'd been asleep. She cracked her eyes open, trying to remember where she was, and she felt movement against her. Someone grabbed her arm, and her eyes flew open. Relief sank in when she remembered where she was; that she'd fallen asleep against Bucky.

She sat up and wiped at her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

There was no response, but Bucky's hand fell from her arm.

"James?"

He was asleep, but restless. His eyes scrunched, and his fist opened and closed.

Everly put a hand to his shoulder.

"James…"

Bucky groaned.

"James, wake up."

Bucky jerked awake, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?"

He stared at her for a moment, then wiped a hand over his face.

"Yeah. Nightmare." He glanced at his watch. "Almost four in the morning. I think we should get to bed."

"Yeah. Did I fall asleep on you?"

Bucky smiled. "A little bit."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"That nightmare seemed intense."

Bucky nodded as he stood.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

Everly followed him into the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Thirsty?"

She shook her head, and Bucky gulped half the bottle.

"Do you still struggle with PTSD?"

He ignored the question and walked past her. She followed him back through the living room.

"James—"

"I don't want to discuss it. Ok?"

His raised voice froze Everly in place.

"Ok… I'm sorry."

He rubbed his face with both hands.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Bucky took her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Everly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. His lips lingered.

"Good night," he said.

When she opened her eyes, Bucky was already across the room. She went to the guest bedroom and pulled down the covers. She'd worried that the kiss on his cheek was inappropriate, but now he'd kissed her in return. Both kisses were chaste, but there was something underneath. She was falling for him, and that was dangerous if he didn't feel the same way.

She tossed and turned the rest of the night, getting fits of sleep between long periods of being awake. When she woke as the sun was coming up, she got out of bed and got dressed. She wasn't expecting to find Bucky at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning. Sleep ok?"

"I'll answer that if you do."

Bucky grinned. "Coffee's fresh."

"Good. Hope it's got caffeine."

"Decaf in this house is punishable by death."

Everly laughed. "Good to know."

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night."

"Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have pressed you to talk about it."

"No, not.. I mean, yes, I'm sorry for that, but that's not what I was talking about."

She sat at the table with her coffee.

"Then what?"

"The, uh… when I kissed you."

"Oh. That."

"I was tired, and I wasn't sure what to say to make sure you knew I wasn't really mad at you. I shouldn't have."

"It's ok, James. We are dating, after all."

She grinned at him, and he returned it before chuckling.

"I guess I just got caught up in the closeness of last night," he said.

"Yeah, I kind of did, too."

"So, we're ok?"

"Absolutely."

She took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Steve shuffled into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair.

"Awww… hand-holding."

Bucky pulled his hand away. "Bite me, Rogers."

"I haven't bitten anyone since I was six. Where's the coffee?"

"Who said you can have my coffee?"

Everly laughed.

"You, when you gave me a key and told me your home was my home."

"Then you should know where the coffee is."

"You're always moving the pot."

"Next to the stove."

Steve poured himself a cup and joined Bucky and Everly at the island.

"So, you two get any further with the rankings?"

"A little," Bucky said. "Someone fell asleep on me. Literally."

"Well, someone tried to keep me up all night."

"I told you you'd earn your salary."

"You have anything in this kitchen worth making for breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Uh…" Bucky ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, eggs and bacon, at least."

"Great. I'm starving. Does anyone not like scrambled?"

"Works for me," Everly said.

Steve nodded and got to work on breakfast. Bucky pulled out his phone and scrolled through his calendar.

"Oh, crap."

"What?"

"With everything that's been happening, I forgot my dad's retirement party is today."

"I didn't see that in the calendar I got from Wanda."

"No. I hadn't told her about it yet."

"Well, at least you had it in your own calendar."

"My mom would have killed me if didn't show up."

Steve laughed. "Especially if I showed up and you didn't."

"I'd never hear the end of it."

"Well, I'll get out of your hair after breakfast," Everly said.

"You're joking, right?"

"No, why?"

"Everly… we're dating."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"Oh, I think it's necessary," Steve said.

"Shut up, punk. I talked to my mom after the interview you gave was published. She expects to meet you. Soon. If you don't come…"

"You'll never hear the end of it?"

Bucky smiled. "Never."

"Ok. I'll come. But I do have to go home and get ready."

"I'll have Quill bring you."

"I can drop her off," Steve said. "I'm going past the tower. As long as you don't mind riding a motorcycle."

"What about my bag?"

"It'll be here when we get back."

—-

Bucky picked Everly up in a shiny, metallic Corvette.

"No driver today?" she asked as she got in.

"Not today. Just us."

"Sounds good. So, do I get to see your childhood home?"

"No, I have a place in the Hamptons. I let my parents use it a lot, because I hardly ever get to. The party is there, so we have a good drive ahead of us."

"So, what should I know about your parents?"

"My mom is a hugger. She will definitely hug you, so just let it happen."

Everly laughed. "If that's the worst I can expect I am more than happy to hug."

"Dad is more laid back. He'll watch how you interact with everyone, especially me."

"Is he a suspicious person?"

"Not really, but when I first started making money he warned me about people treating me differently because they want something. He'll make sure that's not you."

"No worries there."

"You have no idea what a breath of fresh air that is."

"No, I don't suppose I do."

"People don't turn down things I offer to them. They know I can afford it, and don't feel guilty taking it. Not you." Bucky took her hand and squeezed it. "I've actually told my dad about that, so you've already got some points with him."

"James…"

"I want you to call me Bucky."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're more than my PA now. I… I consider you a friend."

Everly blushed. "Well then maybe what I was going to ask isn't as weird as I thought it might be."

"What's that?"

"Is it weird that I want your parents to like me?"

"Not at all. I want them to like you, too."


	12. Chapter 12

Everly had opted to wear a sundress. Bucky told her that most of the party would be outside, barbecue style, and the weather was perfect for it.

She smoothed down the fabric as she got out of the car, and Bucky took her hand.

"Here we go. If anyone will see through our act, it's my parents. So, from this point forward, let's set aside the idea that we're pretending and be the most nauseating couple we can be."

Everly laughed. "New couples do tend to overdo it."

He nodded. "Ready?"

"Ready."

Bucky put his hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes until he pulled away.

"Here we go."

—

"Well, look who showed up!"

"Hey, mom."

In the kitchen, Bucky released Everly's hand to hug his mother.

"Steve is already here. I was beginning to wonder if you weren't coming."

"I wouldn't miss it. I had to pick up Everly."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Barnes."

"Oh, honey, call me Winni. I'm not formal."

She wrapped Everly up in a big hug. Bucky smiled over her shoulder and mouthed "Told you."

"And don't let this one fool you. He isn't formal, either. Not really."

"Oh, I know that. He took me to a deli for our first lunch."

Bucky gaped. "Hey, that wasn't even an official date, and you said you loved it."

"I did. The food was great, and I got to see Bucky… not Mr. Barnes."

"Ohhh… he's letting you call him Bucky, huh?"

"Mom—"

"That's a special privilege."

"Ok. I'm taking her to meet dad now. He'll be less embarrassing."

She slapped her son on the back of the head.

"Welcome, Everly."

"Thank you."

The backyard had about a dozen people milling around.

"Dad's over at the grill. Come on."

He clasped his dad on the shoulder. The older man turned and pulled his son into hug.

"Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"So, is this the new girlfriend?"

"Dad! Come on, you were supposed to be the non-embarrassing one"

Everly covered her mouth to hide her laughter.

"It's not everyday you bring a girl home, son. Hell, it's not even every decade."

"All right. Everly, this is my dad, man of the hour, George Barnes."

"Nice to meet you, Everly."

"Same here. So, he doesn't do the meet-the-parents thing a lot, huh?"

"Oh geez."

"No. No, I think we met his prom date."

"That's it?"

"That's it. Why don't you two grab a seat. Food's almost ready."

Bucky took her hand and practically dragged her away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should have known they'd be all over me bringing someone."

"Why _did_ you bring me?" she whispered. "They obviously don't expect it."

"This is a different situation. And my mom did pass a comment about bringing you, so…"

Everly nodded.

"Bedsides," he said, "I like hanging out with you."

Everly smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," Steve said, "but I think you'll want to see this."

He handed his phone to Bucky.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?"

Bucky was busy reading, so Steve answered.

"An Ellen Craven says you manipulated Buck and got her fired so you could be promoted."

"That's ridiculous!"

Steve shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"This was all a mistake," Bucky whispered.

"What was?" Steve asked.

"I never should have asked you—"

"Bucky, stop," Everly tried to cut him off. She squeezed his arm.

"No, I shouldn't have—"

Everly had to get him to stop talking. She pulled him closer, rose up on her toes, and pressed her lips to his.

Bucky hesitated, but wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Aw, come on you two. I'm standing right here."

Bucky pulled back and stared at Everly.

"Still a mistake?" she asked.

He stared at her, eyes flicking from her mouth to her eyes.

"No. Sorry, I just hate that you're getting dragged into this garbage."

"I knew what I was getting into. Sort of."

Bucky slipped his hand into hers.

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure."

They walked along the street, hand-in-hand.

"I'm sorry about kissing you," she said. "I didn't want you outing us while you were upset."

"It's ok. I'm sorry about Ellen. I'll contact the news source for a follow up."

"No."

"No?"

"The attack is on me. I don't care. Let's ignore it."

"I care. I feel like an idiot not seeing Ellen for what she really was. I missed it."

"No, you caught it. You just didn't have enough information before then."

"I should have."

"You just need people working for you that are willing to keep an eye out for things like that. People like Romanoff."

"Maybe. That doesn't mean I'm willing to let this go."

"We can talk about it Monday. Right now, we need to get back to your dad's party."

"Right."

Back in the yard, Bucky sat on the edge of the picnic table bench. Everly moved to sit next to him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you close."

"We can't really eat this way."

Bucky traced his finger along Everly's jaw.

"I can."

"Well, I can't," Steve said from across the table. "Not if I have to look at you two that way."

Bucky laughed, and let Everly move to his side. She kissed his cheek, and he smiled.

After lunch, the party separated again. Small groups were dispersed around the yard. Everly sat next to Winni, looking through a photo album that Bucky was sure held embarrassing photos of him. He smiled every time she laughed or smiled.

"You've got it bad, son."

Bucky's dad sat next to him and clasped his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?"

"That woman…" He pointed to Everly. "You love her, don't you?"

"I haven't known her that long, dad. Love's a strong word."

"It's a strong emotion, and it doesn't care about time."

Bucky sighed. "I do like her. A lot."

"I think she likes you, too. A lot."

"Yeah?"

"I saw her watching you a few times. She's got it bad, too."

Bucky smiled. "I don't think she's that serious about the relationship."

"Won't know unless you ask."

"And how exactly would that conversation go?"

George shrugged. "Maybe it's not a conversation. Maybe it's an action."

"An action?"

"Maybe you do something that lets her know you're ready to move things forward."

"I don't know."

"I do. Your mom seems to like her. Steve likes her. I like her. Most importantly, you like her." He winked at Bucky. "Go for it."


	13. Chapter 13

"You've been kind of quiet," Everly said from the passenger seat. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

He thought back to the party, when Everly came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd taken his "nauseating couple" bit to heart, and spent the day finding ways to touch him. He took the same opportunities with her.

"I like your parents."

"They like you, too."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Dad said so."

Everly smiled, but it faded. "I feel bad lying to them."

Bucky smiled. "You're such a good person."

"Takes one to know one."

The sun was setting as they pulled into the city.

"You still have your overnight bag at my place. Wanna stay? We could go over your ideas a little more, talk about Ms. Romanoff."

"All work, huh?"

"Well, no, I mean… we can do some fun stuff, too."

"Like?"

"Movies and popcorn?"

"Like a date."

"Exactly. Like a date. But in my living room."

"Sounds like a relaxing night."

"So… yeah?"

"Yeah."

Bucky had dinner delivered, and they talked over her proposal while they ate. They sat shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip, on the sofa while Bucky made notes on his laptop, and created diagrams of rank. Around ten o'clock, he closed the laptop.

"Ready for date night?"

Everly smiled. "Sure."

He pulled up his movie library and handed her the remote.

"You find something. I'll get the popcorn."

Everly settled on a classic screwball comedy, and they spent the next hour laughing before Everly realized that Bucky had fallen asleep. His mouth twitched, so Everly muted the movie.

"Bucky?"

He groaned.

"Bucky?"

"No."

His voice was so soft she almost questioned if she really heard it.

"Stop…. no."

Everly squeezed his arm. "Bucky?"

"No!"

He sat up straight, eyes wide. As he registered Everly's presence his shoulders relaxed and he covered his face with his hands.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah."

"Bucky… were you taken prisoner?"

His hands fell from his face and he stared at her for a moment before he nodded and looked away.

"How long?"

"Three months."

"I'm so sorry."

Bucky stood. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Kind of."

He nodded and went into the kitchen. She didn't follow him, but he came back a moment later and leaned against the entry.

"You need a ride home?"

"Bucky, I can stay."

"Do you want to stay?"

She hesitated. Should she stay? With all the feelings running through her at the barbecue, she wondered if it was a good idea.

"I do want to."

"Why?"

She scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Why?"

"Because… I like your company, and…"

"And?"

"I care about you. I want to know that you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"What about the nightmares?"

He shrugged. "Could be worse."

"That doesn't mean it's not a problem."

"I'll have Quill bring you home."

"Bucky…"

He was already on his phone, dialing Quill.

"Don't bother. I'll catch a cab."

"No, it's late."

"What do you care?"

Everly grabbed her bag from the bedroom and left without another word. Once she was in a cab, she called Steve.

"_What's up?"_

"Bucky and I had a… I don't know. Not really a fight, but he essentially made me leave."

"_Why? What happened?"_

"He fell asleep while we were watching a movie, and…"

"_He had a nightmare."_

"Yeah. I asked him about some things and he asked me if I needed a ride home. It went downhill from there. I'm worried about him."

"_Sit tight. I'll handle it."_

—

Bucky was sitting on the sofa with his head in hands when Steve walked in.

"Have you lost your mind, Buck?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everly called me."

Bucky shook his head. "Don't get involved, Steve."

"Are you kidding? Everly has been great for you. You're going to mess it up."

"There's nothing to mess up."

"What does that mean?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"What?"

"It's a lie. One I never should have started."

"What are you talking about?"

"She's my PA. Nothing more. You know how much I hate the press's speculation about my personal life?"

"Sure."

"I figured if they thought I had a girlfriend they would back off for a while. So, I asked Everly."

Steve shook his head. "You're an idiot."

"Thanks, pal."

"I know you like her, Buck."

"No, I—"

"Just stop. I've known you since we were kids. I've seen you in love."

"It was all an act."

"Bull shit. Why didn't you just talk to her about the PTSD?"

"I don't want to discuss it. Why don't you get that?"

"You help so many veterans, but you won't let anyone help you."

"Because I manage."

"Really? So, those weeks when you get a combined total of seven hours of sleep because of nightmares, that's managing?"

"It's not always like that."

"But it happens, Buck. You need help."

Bucky stood and paced back and forth. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't want to bring her into this."

"Into what?"

"My messed up life! My problems."

"Buck, man, she likes you."

"No, she doesn't. It's a job."

"Then why did she call me about what happened? Why did she tell me she was worried about?"

"Because she's a decent human being. It doesn't mean she's interest in anything else."

"You're such an idiot sometimes. Everyone can see that she likes you, and that you like her. If you don't talk to her, and work this out, you'll regret it."

Steve walked toward the front door, but stopped.

"Let me ask you this… I walked in on you two holding hands. There was no one else around, so whose benefit was that for? You know, since it was all an act."

Bucky fell onto the sofa as Steve walked out. Was it possible Steve was right? Everly was the first one to initiate more intimate contact. She was the one who kissed him first. She was the one who took his hand that morning Steve walked in on them.

He dialed the phone number of a contact he trusted at a magazine. He knew the guy wouldn't be working, so it wasn't a surprise when voicemail answered.

"Hey, Marcus. It's Barnes. How would you like an exclusive interview? I have a few things to get off my chest."


	14. Chapter 14

Steve called Everly late Saturday night after he visited Bucky.

"_Bucky told me the truth about you two."_

"He did?"

"_Yeah. He's struggling, and I think he needs some time. I've seen it before. He won't talk to either one of us for a while. He withdraws."_

"Is that good?"

"_No, it's not. Some people withdraw and never reconnect. Bucky hasn't done that yet, but I still don't like it."_

"What can I do?"

"_Nothing. He won't let anyone help him, so we ease up."_

There was a silence for a few minutes.

"_How do you really feel about him?"_

"I care about him."

"_Yeah, but in what way?"_

"Look, Bucky's made it clear this is just to get the press off of his back."

"_That's not what I asked."_

"I can't answer that."

"_Why not?"_

Everly pinched the bridge of her nose. "Because it would ruin everything."

_Steve scoffed. "You two are more perfect for each other than either of you realize."_

"Are you saying that he—"

"_I'm saying that one of you needs to admit how you feel. Soon."_

Monday morning, Everly still hadn't heard from Bucky. Wanda told her that he hadn't arrived yet when she got to the office. It almost nine o'clock when she got a text from him.

_Clear my schedule for the day. I won't be in._

_Is everything ok?_

_Fine._

Bucky slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"We're all set up, Mr. Barnes. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, thanks for doing this, Marcus."

"Are you kidding? An exclusive interview? I should be thanking you."

"Just do what I asked and that'll be thanks enough for me."

"You got it."

—-

Wanda knocked frantically on Everly's door, and let herself in without waiting.

"Have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

Wanda came around and pulled up a website on Everly's computer.

"He gave an exclusive interview this morning. Did you know about this?"

"No."

Wanda pressed play, and stood back. There was a quick introduction from the interviewer, then the camera focused on Bucky.

"_You've asked to get some things off your chest. What are those things?"_

"Oh no," Everly whispered. If Wanda heard her, she didn't say anything.

"_I've been helping veterans for a long time, and a lot of people know that I'm a veteran myself." _He took a deep breath. "_What most people don't know is that I struggle with PTSD."_

"_Why share this now?"_

"_My best friend has been hounding me for years, and he's been steadily wearing me down, but… I recently met a woman…"_

"_Is this the woman who gave the recent TNZ interview?"_

"_Yes. She's an amazing woman, but I let my struggles get the best of me, and I started pushing her away. I can't do that. I don't want to do that." _He looked into the camera. "_And if she's watching this, I hope I didn't blow it."_

"_So, you're going to be seeking help for your PTSD?"_

Bucky took a deep breath. "_Yes."_

"_And this woman, Everly… what can you tell us about your relationship with her?"_

"_She's the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. She reminded me what it's like to be close to someone."_

"_She's had a lot of bad press lately."_

"_A jealous ex-boyfriend and an unethical ex-manager."_

"_So, you did fire Ms. Craven."_

"_I did. And know this, she has a non-disclosure contract that stays in effect even after her employment was terminated. If anything she said were remotely true it would be a violation of that contract, and Winter Soldier would be taking her to court."_

The camera returned to the interviewer. "_We'll have more with James Barnes in our print edition next week. Make sure to pick it up."_

Everly closed the browser and picked up her phone.

"Wanda, will you excuse me?"

"Sure," she said with a smile.

It took a few rings, but Bucky finally answered.

"_Don't say anything," _he said. "_I'm sure you're calling because you saw the interview, but I don't want to do this over the phone. Will you come to my place tonight? Seven o'clock?"_

Everly let out a breath. "Sure. But, Bucky-"

"_Later. Please?"_

"Ok. Later.

Everly disconnected the call. It was only two fifteen. She had a long evening ahead of her.

—-

"I think you've eaten maybe two croutons, and that's it," Natasha said. "But the lettuce are full of holes from you playing with it."

Everly put her fork down. "My stomach is in knots."

"I can imagine. Everyone saw the interview, you know. Did he really push you away?"

"Sort of. I think I'm getting the 'it's not you, it's me' speech tonight."

"But in the interview he said he hoped he didn't blow it."

"He said he didn't want to do this on the phone."

"Oh."

"Exactly. I don't think he was ever serious about me. It's me being his PA that he hopes he didn't blow. Maybe even his friend."

"You seem so sure."

"Yeah… I guess I knew it wouldn't work out."

"Really? You two looked so cute together."

Everly blinked. "When did you see us together?"

"On the celebrity gossip shows. There were tons of photos of you two at the charity ball."

"Yeah, well…"

"Well?"

"The charity ball is over." She tossed a few dollars on the table and stood. "I have to go. Quill texted me earlier. He's picking me up soon."

"Good luck."

—

Bucky lit the last candle, and dimmed the lights. Everly was on her way up, and he'd never been more nervous. He stood in the living room, at the end of the hall. He would have time to see her reaction to the apartment's atmosphere.

The door opened, and Everly stepped inside, but paused.

"Bucky?"

"Come on in."

"Is everything ok?"

Of course, she was missing the point of the candles, mistaking it for gloomy mood lighting.

"I'm fine."

She put her purse down on the entry table and walked toward him. When she was close enough, he took her hands in his.

"I'm better than fine, now that you're here."

"Are you? Because last time I was here you basically asked me to leave."

"I know. I'm sorry. That was… me being…"

"A jerk?"

Bucky grinned. "Yeah. But also, me being scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

Bucky let out a breath and wrapped an arm around Everly's waist.

"Of my feelings for you."

Everly put a hand to his chest. "What feelings?"

"Feelings that I never should have tried to pretend aren't real."

Bucky brushed his thumb across her jaw, then leaned toward her. When she pushed up onto her toes, he pressed his lips to hers.

Everly sighed into the kiss and sank her fingers into Bucky's hair. He took that as an encouragement, and wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight. He pulled her bottom lip between his, and she sighed.

After a moment, Everly turned out of the kiss, but wrapped her arms around Bucky and lay her head against his shoulder.

"I'm so confused."

"Why?"

"I thought this was all business?"

"It was supposed to be."

Everly pulled back enough to look at him.

"I've been attracted to you for a while," he said. "And it didn't take long for me to…"

"To what?"

"Fall for you."

Everly stared at him. Her eyes roamed over his face, and landed on his eyes, where she seemed to search for an answer. A truth.

"Everly… would you be my girlfriend… no more pretending?"

She took his face in her hands. "Do you really have to ask?"

Bucky smiled and pulled her into another kiss. His thumbs brushed over her hips as he held her close. Everly ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling him in.

"Stay with me tonight."

She pressed her hand to his cheek and found his eyes with hers.

"In your room or the guest room?"

Bucky brushed his fingers through her hair. "Wherever you're comfortable. I just want you here."

Everly smiled. "I don't have my bag."

"I can drive you home."

"Quill can't bring me?"

"He could," Bucky pulled her closer, "but I don't want you away from me that long."

"Is that where we are now?"

"Oh, yeah. We're that nauseating couple."

\------------------

_ **Three months later** _

Steve and Bucky carried boxes into the condo while Everly and Natasha unpacked. They sat in the massive master closet, hanging up clothes and organizing shoes. Even when they finished, her section of the closet looked sparse.

"I'll have to buy more clothes to fill this in a bit"

"I can help with that," Bucky said.

He sat down the last box of clothes and kissed her cheek.

"I don't want your money, Barnes."

He smiled at her. "Just one of the many reasons I love you."

Everly pushed up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his jaw.

"I love you, too."

Bucky hooked his finger around hers, and smiled down at her.

"Do you two ever take a break?" Steve groaned as he walked in. "Shouldn't you be past this cutesy stage?"

"I think it's sweet," Natasha said. "Think we'll still be there in three months?"

Steve pressed a kiss to her lips. "Definitely."

Natasha's phone dinged, and she pulled it from her pocket.

"Hey, Barnes? Why do I always get the manager meeting notices by email, even though I spend time with you and Evy at least two days a week?"

"Because Ev and I set some boundaries. There's work time, and there's personal time."

"And the two shall not meet," Everly added.

"Well, except for the occasional office kiss."

They smiled at each other.

"Get a room," Steve said.

"Get out of it," Bucky said.

"Gladly. Come on, Nat." He took her hand. "Let's leave these two alone."

Everly wrapped her arms around Bucky's shoulders.

"You chased away our friends."

"Are you kidding? Steve wants time alone with Natasha, too."

"I'm glad those two hit it off."

"Me, too." He swept Everly into his arms, and carried her into the bedroom. "Now, how about we take a break."

He sat her on the bed and crawled over her as she scooted back.

"I could use a break," she said.

She wrapped her leg around him and pulled him close as he kissed her. His hand trailed up her side, gently squeezing.

"I love you so much, Evy."

"I love you, too," she said. "More than you can imagine."


End file.
